Intangibles
= What are the Intangibles?= Among the solid things a game or setting produces are those less solid, the intangibles. This is a list of treaties and agreements that doubtless have a much loftier wording that the bare bones given here, but we do not wish to write the full and loftier wording. In Canon Articles of Federation *'What:' Governing document of the United Federation of Planets *'Who:' Member planets of the United Federation of Planets *'When:' 2161 CE (Canon) 2133 CE (Epiphany Trek) *'Brief:' Based roughly on the Articles of Confederation of the United States. Sets up a meta government club of peers. Federation-Cardassian Treaty *'What:' Peace Treaty *'Who:' UFP and the Cardassian Union *'When:' 2379 CE *'Brief:' The final end to the hostilities of the war and the cease fire agreement in 2367. *'Notes:' The Treaty was primarily negotiated by Admiral Alynna Nechayev, and mainly dealt with the status of the Federation-Cardassian border, leading to the establishment of the Demilitarized Zone. Within the Zone, neither side was permitted to deploy armaments, or establish military bases. The official border, which ran through the zone, was redrawn requiring the exchange of several worlds. Although the colonists on these worlds were given the option of resettlement, many refused as they felt that their rights had been ignored. The resulting dissatisfaction eventually led to the establishment of the the underground insurgency group called Maquis. No longer in force. Khitomer Accords *'What:' Peace Treaty *'Who:' UFP & Klingon Empire *'When:' 2203 CE *'Brief:' The Khitomer Accords consisted of two historic peace treaties between the Klingon Empire and the United Federation of Planets and were the first step in conciliation between the two powers. *'Notes:' The explosion of the Klingon moon Praxis in 2293 caused severe ecological disasters on the Klingon Homeworld and an almost complete shutdown of the Klingon economy. Following these events, the Klingon chancellor Gorkon initiated peace talks with the Federation in which Captain Spock served as a special envoy to the Empire. The peace conference was first scheduled to be held on Earth, but was later relocated due to Chancellor Gorkon's assassination on his way to Earth. The new venue was Camp Khitomer, on the Klingon planet Khitomer, which was kept secret in order to prevent further assaults. Despite further actions by a Klingon/Federation/Romulan conspiracy, the Khitomer conference was a success and a turning point in Klingon-Federation relations. the accords are still referred to, but not considered enforceable. Organian Peace Treaty *'What:' Peace Treaty *'Who:' UFP & Klingon Empire *'When:' 2267 CE *'Brief:' You two will not fight. Imposed by the Organians a YAGLA. *'Notes:' According to the terms of the treaty, each side could lay claim to a disputed planet inside the Neutral Zone between the two powers, and was given the opportunity to demonstrate its ability to develop that planet most efficiently. Also, each side was granted the right to demand use of the other's shore leave facilities along the border. The Treaty of Organia was eventually superseded by the Khitomer Accords of 2293, which bore out the Organians' prediction that the Klingons and the Federation would one day become friends. Treaty of Algeron *'What:' Peace Treaty *'Who:' UFP & Romulan Star Empire *'When:' 2311 CE *'Brief:' The treaty reinforced and redefined the Romulan Neutral Zone, and made clear that any violations of the Zone without adequate notification, by either side, would be considered an act of war. The treaty also expressly prohibited the development or use of cloaking device technology by the Federation. *'Notes:' Signed following the events of the Tomed Incident. The Treaty of Algeron was signed approximately 160 years after the conclusion of the Romulan War. Treaty of Anaxar *'What:' Peace Treaty *'Who:' UFP & Klingon Empire *'When:' 2252 *'Brief:' We will stop pounding on each other. The border doesn't move. *'Notes:' The treaty was almost entirely one sided as the Federation forced the Klingon invasion back to its own borders, but stopped short of invading Klingon space. Sadly this emboldened the Klingon Empire to try again. Superseded by the Organian Peace Treaty. Epiphany Trek Agreement with Fred *'What:' Define the Kligse'chee/UFP relationship. *'Who:' UFP, Kligese'chee FLeet 5, 10, 7, 12, 2 *'When:' 2397 CE *'Brief:' The Comtrolers will not attempt to keep other people out of space. the UFP will not finished the job the Kligese'chee started on themselves. Charter of House Javos *'What:' Operating instructions *'Who:' House Javos *'When:' 2390 CE *'Brief:' We are KLINGONS!, but smart flexible and friendly Klingons. Charter of the Grand Alliance *'What:' Constituting Document *'Who:' Member worlds of the Grand Alliance *'When:' 1943 CE *'Brief:' Instructions for running a non-evil Empire. The Covenant *'What:' Peace treaty *'Who:' Ansisi Humans (extended to all Humans) and the Ane *'When:' c16,000 BCE *'Long:' Ansisi shall not harm Ane. Ane shall not harm Ansisi. Ansisi shall keep other human people from harming the Ane. Ane shall in their turn keep the Lion and the Hyena, the jackal and their kin from harming the Ansisi. Each shall aid the other in matters friendly. The actions of one are not considered the actions of all. If one should break this covenant, be they Ane or Ansisi, all shall shun them. *'Note:' Likely the first and last treaty that anyone can understand. General Principles of Sentient Rights *'What:' Define the basic rights of all beings *'Who:' Members of the Kurr Association. *'When:' *'Brief:' An Individual first, groups last, everyone owns themselves and is responsible for same. *'Notes:' Created after the Harmon englobed the Kurr, a group of five races for not being ethically perfect. The Harmon are noted as being about the most batshit crazy YAGLA there is. Seventh Treaty of Babel (The Grant Treaty) *'What:' Peace Treaty *'Who:' UFP & Romulan Star Empire *'When:' 2380 *'Brief:' Treaty ending all hostilities between the two powers. It abolishes the Romulan Neutral Zone. It sets up trade, and reaffirms the UFP will not use cloaks. the Treaty of Algeron is formally ended. *'Notes:' The last nail in the coffin of the Federation Romulan conflict. Sad that it took nearly two hundred years and many lives to convince the Romulans that the Federation was not worth fighting and was worth being friends with. Everyone must needs grow. The Intrepid class starship USS Ulysses S. Grant NCC-107-A, Capt. Howard Nelson commanding was present. The treaty is generally named for Nelson and his crew of Romulan War era butterflies and their ship. It supersedes and replaces Treaty of Algeron. Treaty of DS-10 *'What:' Peace treaty *'Who:' UFP, Bedarrii Empire, Zhodani Consulate *'When:' 2390 CE *'Brief:' End the blockade of the Zhodani Consulate, define the relationship between the principles. The Zhodani will keep their minds out of other peoples minds. The rest of us will not pound them to atoms. Category:Epiphany TrekCategory:HistoryCategory:Intangibles